Horde/SMT4
Profile Normal Hordes Grudge Horde A horde of Samurai Zombie that can appear on the 3rd Stratum of Naraku. Wildfire Horde A horde of Orthrus, Porewit, and Kaso. They appear in the Excavation Workers Headquarters in Naraku Spirit Horde A horde of Wicker Man, Legion, Poltergeist, Macabre, and Mou-Ryo that appear in Ueno. Demonstrators A horde of Zombie Cop and Quicksilver found at Kasumigaseki. Drops Agility Incense. Hoodlum Horde A horde of Ashura-kai. They appear in the Kabuki-cho Passage in Shinjuku as normal foes on the field. They are one of the few enemies in the game that drop Macca upon defeat. Jirae Horde A horde of Tsuchigumo, Sudama, and Titan found in Shinjuku Station - West Entrance. Imperial Guard A horde of Guan Yu, Senri, Zhong Kui, and Hanuman found in Ikebukuro. Babylonia Horde A horde of Tiamat, Kingu, and Mushussu found in Kagome Tower. After the alignment lock the Babylonia Horde can be found on the world map. Usually in the Tokyo - Bay Area. Fairy Horde A horde of Pixie, Goblin, Spriggan, Titania, and Oberon found in Shibuya. Fallen Horde A horde of Bifrons, Dantalion, Melchom, Halphas, and Ose. After the alignment lock they can be encountered on the world map as regular foes. Deceased Horde A horde of Corpses, Samurai Zombie, Zombie Cop, and Ghouls summoned by the Ashura-kai member in Reverse Hills to attack the Samurai who he believes are part of the Ring of Gaea. After the alignment lock, they can be encountered on the world map as regular foes, and will occasionally drop Luck Incense upon defeat. Yakuza Horde A horde of Ashura Man, Ashura Woman, and Tattooed Man found in Camp Ichigaya on Walter's route. Fighter Horde A horde of Gaea Man and Gaea Woman found in Camp Ichigaya on Jonathan's route. Drops St Incense. Cyber Horde A horde of Pluto Soldiers found in the entrance to Pluto's Castle. More Cyber Hordes can be found in the castle made up of Pluto Soldiers and Pluto Warriors. Demon Horde A horde of Decarabia, Murmur, Barbatos, and Botis appearing in Lucifer Palace. Drops Ma Incense and Tetraja Stones. Divine Horde A horde of Archangel, Power, Throne, and Cherub appearing in Purgatorium. Drops Dx Incense and Megido Stones. Boss Hordes Disaster Horde The first Horde that's encountered. It is a group of Wild Hunts guarding the treasure in Naraku that Hope sends the prentice Samurai out to collect as the final step in their training. DDS Horde A horde of Naga and Wendigo summoned by the hooded man in order to teach Flynn his place after beating a Wendigo. Isabeau and Jonathan come to his aid to fight the Horde. Innocent Horde A horde of Napaea and Dwarf. They are one of the red foes found in Kiccigiorgi Forest. Element Horde A horde of Aeros, Aquans, Erthys, and Flaemis. They are one of the red foes found in Kiccigiorgi Forest. Mou-Ryo Horde A horde of Mou-Ryo summoned by Pellaidh to kill the prentice Samurai. Pixie Horde A horde of Pixie and High Pixie summoned by the guard of the Terminals at the Counter-Force Demon Base. Harpy Horde A horde of Harpy summoned by the Ashura-kai if Flynn decides not to kill Kuebiko at the Shinjuku Metropolitan Government Office. Lilim Horde A horde of Lilim that first appear in Kiccigorgi Forest and used Charm to knock out the male Samurai. They appear again in the Domain at Juraku Bookstore and block the way to the Black Samurai. Bound Horde A horde of Garrote summoned by Ixtab at the beginning of the battle. She calls them her prisoners of the paradise of happiness. Yaksha Horde A horde of Yaksha summoned by Mahamayuri at the beginning of the battle. They are weak to wind. Frosts A horde of Jack Frost, Frost Ace, Black Frost, and King Frost summoned by the Terminal Guardian in the seventh battle against him. Deadly Divines A horde of Victor, Angel, and Dominion faced in Purgatorium - 1st Crown, where they prevent the way further in by setting a barrier. Another Deadly Divines shows up in Purgatorium - 4th Crown, consisting solely of Sraosha. Quest Hordes Calamity Horde A horde of Legion, Macabre, and Mou-Ryo. They appear in the Challenge Quest Dance of the Dead as red foes on the 3rd Stratum in Naraku. Five must be defeated before David appears. Pirate Horde A horde of Vodyanik, Pellaidh, and Zhu Tun She that appears in the New Game Plus Challenge Quest, Slay the Pirate Demons. Three of them are found in Ueno - Ameyoko Way and must be slain. Insane Horde A horde of Zombie Cop and Mad Gasser that appear in the Challenge Quest, Phantom of Madness. Four of them must be slain to complete it. Killer Horde A horde of Jack Ripper that appears in the New Game Plus Challenge Quest, A Grudge from the Streets. They are said to be the spirits of serial killers revived and terrorizing people across Ikebukuro and killing unsuspecting targets. Three must be defeated to complete the quest. Pest Horde Four hordes of Nidhoggr that appear in the Challenge Quest, Protect the Tower. Where they are attempting to eat through the bottom of the Sky Tower. After the first battle the other three Pest Hordes appear as reinforcements. War Horde A horde of Ictinike that control a Domain in the Roppongi Region at Camp Meguro. The relic Bazooka set is obtained after the hordes defeat. Hell Horde A horde of Kaso and Orthrus under the command of Cerberus that appear in the Challenge Quest, Banquet of Flames ''. Checking the statue of Hachiko at Shibuya Station Front Crosswalk has Cerberus appear. Each time a certain amount of damage is done to the horde, it flees to another part of Shibuya. After being tracked down three times the Hell Horde will finally fight seriously, tired of being chased. The Cerberus keeps his promise after his defeat and leaves Shibuya with the Horde. Anzu Horde A horde of Anzu that appear in the New Game Plus Challenge Quest, ''Retrieve the Tablet. They have stolen Heaven's Tablet and are found in front of the Tokyo Tower in the Roppongi Region on the world map. Wicker Horde Three hordes of Wicker Man found in the Challenge Quest, Serial Kidnapping - Arson. They kidnap Nozomi at the beginning of each battle and put her inside them to be sacrificed, only releasing her upon defeat. Apsaras Horde A horde participating in the Challenge Quest, RxW Smacktacular XIII. Part of Team Red, they are found on Shinjuku East Entrance Main Street and are known as the all female group, "The Asparas Project". Babylon's Might A horde of Kingu, Mushussu, and Anzu summoned by the female Ring of Gaea member in the New Game Plus Challenge Quest, Prevent a Deal with an Overlord. The horde is summoned to deal with Flynn and stall for time until Astaroth regains his strength. Herald Horde A horde of Lailah, Victor, and Israfel faced in the Chaos route Challenge Quest, Invitation for Angel Hunting. The vanguard of the Angelic forces has arrived at the bottom of Naraku, with a Ring of Gaea member wanting to hold a contest to see who can slay the most. Defeating this horde ends the quest. They are found north of Naraku on the world map. Lower 3rd Co. A horde of Angel, Archangel, and Principality that attempt to stop the summoning of Black Maria in the Challenge Quest, Rebirth of the Lady. Middle 3rd Co. A horde of Virtue, Power, and Dominion faced in the Chaos route Challenge Quest, Invitation for Angel Hunting. Four groups of them block the path to the Herald Horde. Stats Normal Hordes Grudge Horde |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Null: Sick |Turnicon= 2 |Normalattack= Phys x3~4 hits, 1 enemy. |Skill= Gram Slice Life Drain Cough |Drop= Revival Leaf }} Wildfire Horde : Sleep |Normalattack= Phys x3-4 hits, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 2 |Skill= Fire Breath Consult |Drop= Maragi Stone, Agilao Stone }} Spirit Horde Demonstrators Jirae Horde |Ice= - |Electricity= Drain |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Panic |Normalattack= Phys x3-4 hits, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 2 |Skill= Pulinpa Shock Charge Megaton Press |Drop= Morning Star }} Hoodlum Horde : Panic |Turnicon= 2 |Normalattack= Gun x3-4 hits, 1 enemy |Skill= Taunt Heat Wave Barrage Macca Beam |Drop= }} Imperial Guard Babylonia Horde Fairy Horde |Fire= Resist |Ice= Resist |Electricity= Resist |Force= Drain |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x3-4 hits, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 2 |Skill= Mazanma-e Maragion Oni-Kagura Dormina |Drop= Dekaja Stone }} Fallen Horde |Fire= Drain |Ice= Resist |Electricity= Resist |Force= Resist |Expel= Resist |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x3-4 hits, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 2 |Skill= Megidola Poison Breath Tetrakarn Agidyne |Drop= Light Grimoire }} Deceased Horde Yakuza Horde Fighter Horde Cyber Horde Divine Horde Demon Horde Boss Hordes Disaster Horde |Expel= |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Poison, Panic, Sleep, Bind, Sick |Turnicon= 1 |Drop= |Skill= Dream Fist }} DDS Horde |Force= Resist |Expel= Resist |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Poison, Panic, Sleep, Bind, Sick |Turnicon= 2 |Skill= |Drop= }} Innocent Horde |Electricity= |Force= Resist |Expel= |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= ? |Turnicon= 2 |Skill= |Drop= }} Element Horde Mou-Ryo Horde Pixie Horde Harpy Horde |Fire= Resist |Ice= Resist |Electricity= |Force= Resist |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Poison, Panic, Sleep, Bind, Sick |Normalattack= ? |Turnicon= 2 |Skill= |Drop= }} Lilim Horde |Electricity= Null |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Poison, Panic, Sleep, Bind, Sick |Normalattack= ? |Turnicon= 2 |Skill= |Drop= }} Quest Hordes Calamity Horde |Fire= - |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist:Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind/Sick |Normalattack= Phys x2-4, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 2 |Relatedquest= Dance of the Dead |Skill= Life Drain Pandemic Bomb Blight }} Pirate Horde |Ice= Null |Electricity= Null |Force= |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x3-4 hits, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 2 |Relatedquest= Slay the Pirate Demons |Skill= Axel Claw Mazionga |Drop= }} Killer Horde |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= ? |Normalattack= Phys x3-4 hits, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 2 |Relatedquest= A Grudge from the Streets |Skill= Tetanus Cut Sukukaja |Drop= }} Insane Horde |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance = ? |Turnicon= 2 |Normalattack= Gun x3-4, 1 enemy |Skill= Stun Needle Madness Needle Poison Breath Pandemic Bomb |Drop= ? |Relatedquest= Phantom of Madness }}